


Study times

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Second Year!Kei, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Exams are approaching, and yet Kei is spending another weekend in Tokyo, visiting Kuroo. There's a lot of studying to be done, but it doesn't mean that they can't enjoy each other's presence.





	Study times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> Turns out I didn't want to let August finish without another KurooTsukki fic, so here goes :-D
> 
> (It's funny how I actually _miss_ writing those boys if I don't do it for more than a few days)

“You know, sometimes I can't help but think that it's a shame you're such a good student.”

“Hmm?”

The lights in Tetsurou's college appartment were a bit dim, and it always took some time for Kei to get used to them again. He didn't mind it that much, though, as it gave the place a cosy atmosphere. Kuroo himself liked to compare it to “a nice sunset on a warm enough evening, but worse for the eyes”.

Kuroo, who had just put his hand on Kei's shoulder, the other one holding a fresh cup of coffee which he carefully placed at the corner of his desk.

“If you were struggling, it'd give me an excuse to help you.”

“Are you saying you wish I were stupid?”

“Ha! Only you would take it like that.”

But they both smiled, and Kei seized the mug before bringing it to his lips, only registering Tetsurou's cry once it was too late. He immediately recoiled, but thankfully managed not to spill any of the dark liquid over his notes.

“It's hot!” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Of course, dummy, I just made it!”

There was concern in Tetsurou's voice, and he soon sat down next to Tsukki.

“You okay?”

“It's just hot coffee. I'll survive.”

A hand on his cheek – Kei instinctively tilted his head to meet it. It was funny, how his body tended to move on its own; at a different pace than on the court, and with different stakes, yet it still remained, at its core, a process he simply didn't control any more. He wasn't always sure how he felt about that.

It wasn't about not being level-headed. Yes, his heart did race sometimes (not just sometimes but often, every time Kuroo met him at the station or showed up in Karasuno) and yes, the hole in it during the long weeks when they were apart did occasionally drive him a little bit crazy. And _yes_ , there were also times where he forgot himself in Tetsurou's hands, or with his hands on Tetsurou. But he still managed to keep his head cool in general, so that was not the problem.

It just... puzzled him, sometimes, how easily he'd accepted it. How easily he'd gone along with it. How he'd learnt reflexes he hadn't trained for (kisses in the morning, trails and trails of them; tilting his head to give Tetsurou full access to his neck; getting rid of clothes in an instinct and without over-analysing the situation). How his mind and body seemed to be made for dating Tetsurou even more than his brain was made for studying. All the information he'd stored away even more easily than the numbers and facts in his notes: Tetsurou's favourite brand of coffee, how he liked his mackerel cooked, the way he frowned when he was worried, which taunts to take seriously and which not to.

Kei could even predict what he was going to do next.

“You're about to offer to kiss it better, aren't you?”

“Well, Kei, it almost sounds as if you knew me by heart.”

“It has been almost a year, after all.”

The surprise in Tetsurou's eyes offended him a little.

“What, you thought I wouldn't remember?”

There was a laugh.

“Sorry, I tend to forget that you're more romantic than you let on. Of course you'd remember.”

“We're going to the same training camp again this year,” Kei grumbled. “It'd be weird if I _hadn't_ thought about it.”

“Yes, and you can be sure I'm going to be visiting said camp pretty often. I might even steal you away for a night or two...”

“Good luck with that.”

Tetsurou grinned and leaned in. Kei met him halfway, as he always did.

Another little reflex he'd learnt. In some ways, they were in sync.

He wasn't sure what to think of that either.

“I better leave you to your maths,” Tetsurou muttered, his face still close, too close. “Unless you think you could take a small break?”

“My last break only finished twenty minutes ago.”

“That one doesn't count: we just went outside to get you some air.”

“It was still a break.”

“But a necessary one.”

“If you're trying to help your cause by arguing that I should be taking unnecessary breaks, you should probably consider a change of strategy or abandon alltogether.”

“You should know by now that I never give up. Unless you give me an actual 'no'. Is this a no?”

Kei considered it for a moment.

“Twenty more minutes,” he said. “I really need to get this for next week's exams.”

“Alright then.”

Then did share one more small kiss, after which Kuroo's hands left Tsukki's face and Kuroo himself walked away to his own studies – for the moment, they only consisted in reading a book, which was why he'd gracefully lent Kei his desk.

Twenty minutes passed, then one more. Kei closed his notes and turned around, surprised (and, let's be honest, slightly disappointed) that Tetsurou's arms hadn't wrapped themselves around him by now.

The reason why was immediately obvious to him.

Kuroo's left hand sat in the middle of his book, keeping it open on his lap. His mouth was slightly opened as he slept, and now that Kei was listening for it he could hear his slow breathing.

It wasn't an unusal sight, not any more. After all, they had spent many a night in each other's bed (or on each other's mattresses during the training camps), so it wasn't as if the vision of a sleeping Kuroo was unknown to him, especially since Tsukki had a tendency to wake up at least once or twice per night.

And yet, there was something so casual, while at the same time deeply intimate, in catching him like that in the middle of the day. It was a bit like a show of trust, but also a promise. A possibility. Maybe some day that sight _would_ become a normal part of his life.

Kei slid down from his chair and slowly walked to the bed, his feet as light as possible. He took Kuroo's book away, put it on the floor behind him. Then hesitated.

But not for very long.

He kissed Tetsurou on the cheek, right under his right eye, while his hand went to stroke the back of his neck.

“It's not time to sleep yet,” he said.

“My bad.”

And, just like that, Kuroo was awake, and pulling Kei in. Maybe it had been a trap all along – Tsukki wouldn't put it past him – but it did not matter. Much.

“Were you just pretending?”

“No, I actually did doze off. College life is hard, you know.”

“I'm sure it is. But,” Kei added, “less talking, more kissing.”

Tetsurou seemed but happy to oblige.

That break once again lasted slightly longer than intended, but involved a lot less clothing than the previous one.

“It's a good thing I'm actually ready for those exams,” Kei grumbled later, scrambling to find his jeans (how could _jeans_ disappear and why did it keep hapening to him?).

“Actually, while we're at it: I'd like to take back my previous statement,” Tetsurou said while pulling him back, his strong arms encircling Kei's waist. “I am very happy that I don't have to help you study. Especially...”

The trails of kisses went up, and soon Kei was exposing his neck again, eyes half-closed.

“... if I get to distract you instead.”

“I wouldn't call that a distraction,” he objected, although his voice had not been as steady as he'd hoped.

“Really? What... would you... call it, then?”

“Rescheduling.”

Yet he still pulled away, if only to prove himself that he did have some willpower left. It didn't stop him from smiling as he went back to his notes (only for a little while, then they'd go out for dinner), and he knew that, behind him, Tetsurou was smiling as well.

It was just another one of these little things he'd learnt without realising it.

 


End file.
